Lock Down
by Abby-Kitty
Summary: AU: what happens when a new student brings chaos to an already chaotic Nerima? It's probably not who you think... Enjoy! it's entertainment!
1. Heres Akane?

Lock Down  
  
By Abby Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ and I never will.  
  
Hello! And welcome to lock down a story to keep people occupied!!!!! It's a story that is meant to be FUN! So any flame sent will be thought of as jokes and there for will be laughed at hysterically! Or else it will be either ignored or burned! ^_^ So sit back, relax and ENJOY! If you don't like it, don't read it!  
  
Enough said!  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Here's Akane?  
  
"A simple sentence contains one subject and predicate."  
  
A middle aged woman with stern blue eyes and blond hair tightly woven into a bun stood at the front of her class and began to walk down the rows of seats filled with high school students. She wore a blue business suit with black heals. She wore a small gold cross on a delicate cold chain on her neck. Classes hid her stern eyes as light flashed over them obscuring the vision of her students from seeing them. She looked at one student in particular.  
  
"Mr. Saotome." She sighed; she began to walk toward the back of the class where a young man was sitting staring out the window completely oblivious to what was happening around him.  
  
Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she looked at the rest of the class in a foul mood, "Both the subject and the predicate can be compound." Finally as she reached the young mans desk she took the notebook she had been reading in, closed it, and promptly slammed the book on Mr. Saotome's desk.  
  
His head snapped toward the sudden noise, his startling blue eyes were startled and it took all his will power not to jump up and attack the teacher in front of him.  
  
Said teacher leaned over his desk slightly asking kindly, "Can you perhaps tell us all what compound means Ranma Saotome?"  
  
Ranma stared at the teacher and began moving his mouth as though he was about to say something only to decide against it and just dropped his head as though a terrible opponent had defeated him. He muttered silently a no and didn't look the teacher in the eye. The teacher humph'ed and looked down at him in pity.  
  
"Saotome, I would think a person with your responsibilities would be more adept to pay attention in class if not child services would be forced to put you in the care of a foster family." Ranma's head shot up angrily, " There fore it would be in your best interests to stay focused!" the teacher nodded mentally as she saw the look of determination blossom on his face.  
  
She turned toward the rest of the class, "Now," she continued on with her lesson, "Compound means having two or more parts of the same kind; therefore, in a sentence like say; "Lizards and snakes are two of the same animals in a desert", the words Lizards and snakes are the compound part."  
  
Ranma stayed attentive for that small lecture but his thoughts were once again interrupted as dreams began to form in his mind. His day dreams mostly consisted of what life would have been like if his parents had not been killed six years ago. Mainly it would be a happy life, one without pain, without pity, and most certainly without Social Services. The only reason he didn't live with a foster family was because he had a lot of money stowed away by his mother and he made a deal with Social Services. He worked every day and got good grades allowing him to live in the manor his mother had left for him.  
  
*Swish*  
  
The sound of the classroom door sliding open interrupted his and every one else's thoughts in the classroom as one of the schools councilors stood in the doorway coaxing the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen into the classroom. She was a bit short with a heart shaped face and the deepest brown eyes he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing. Her skin was not pale but at the same time it wasn't tan either. She moved with the grace of a martial artist, her aura exuding power. The light from the windows caught her eyes for a second and a flash of gold hit them. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared. The girl's hair was a midnight blue and it was long, layered to frame her face.  
  
"Ah," The teacher stated, "So this is the transfer student?"  
  
The councilor nodded, "Yes," She looked down at a clipboard she was carrying, "Her name is Tendo, Akane. I hope this is no inconvenience?"  
  
The teacher smiled warmly, (Ranma snorted inwardly causing the girl to look at him in amusement), "Of course not." She turned her disturbingly warm smile toward Akane, "Miss. Tendo, You may take your seat next to Saotome, Ranma. Mister Saotome, please raise your hand."  
  
Ranma raised his hand and Akane walked toward him sitting in the empty seat next to him, "Hi." She said shyly.  
  
Ranma smiled, "My names Ranma."  
  
Akane smiled and fidgeted a bit before holding her hand out determined, "um, would you like to be friends?"  
  
Ranma's eyes shined hopefully and he took her hand before stuttering, "S- sure."  
  
"MISTER SAOTOME!" The teacher yelled angrily, "IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO PAY ATTENTION IN THIS CLASS ONE MORE TIME.. I"LL CALL SOCIAL SURVICES! YOU KNOW I WILL!!!!!!"  
  
Some of the kids in class snickered and Ranma sighed, "Yes Mrs. Komachi."  
  
Mrs. Komachi nodded but Ranma couldn't even spare so much as a glance at Akane for the rest of the period.  
  
*&^&*  
  
The lunch bell rang and students hurried from their classrooms as though all hell were after them. Ranma waited for Akane and helped her find the way the cafeteria. Soon though Akane was swept away by eager students (mainly girls) who wished to meet the new girl. Akane was overwhelmed and she looked at Ranma helplessly as they swept her away from him. Ranma just stood there and watched before going into the kitchen to work on a small part of his agreement with the school to allow him to go there.  
  
"Ah! Ranma, child you're a bit later then usual." An old woman with a fish net on her head looked at Ranma as he grabbed the many utensils he'd need to cook.  
  
His smile was lopsided as he grabbed a greasy apron and hair tie, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. There's a new girl in my class and I thought it'd be 'kinda nice to show her to the lunch room."  
  
The old woman grinned as though she found something incredibly amusing, "Ah, so that was all huh?" her grin became mischievous, "you taken a liking to this girl? Huh? Huh?" she nudged him with her elbow for emphasis.  
  
"Awe, back off Babba! I don't even know her for Kami's (is that right?) sake!" He yelled defensively.  
  
Babba sighed, "If you're mother were here to hear you speak to you're elders in such dishonor!"  
  
She would have gone on with the guilt trip if some one hadn't shouted, "Oi! Kitchen boy! Where in fucks name our food?"  
  
Ranma's jaw clenched, "Stupid pig." Ranma muttered clenching his fists, "If I could I'd knock that stupid smirk of Hibiki's face."  
  
Babba began to sweat, "Now, now Ranma.Remember what Mr. Hibachi said..you don't want to be forced into a orphanage do you? Go and do something stupid and they'll take all a 'ya privileges away."  
  
Ranma relaxed, barely, "Yeah." He muttered getting to work, "You're right as always babba."  
  
Ranma walked off toward the oven and stove muttering something about "Fuck" not being a living being therefore not really having a name so one couldn't honestly say "in the name of Fuck."  
  
Babba chuckled slightly at hearing his intelligent remarks as she too headed off to her duties.  
  
Akane looked around the hallways behind the cafeteria. She breathed a sigh of relief at finally getting away from the horde of screaming, perfume intoxicating, teenaged girls at this strange school. She would have been flattered that so many wanted to get to know her but after them came the horde of hormone crazed, perverted, teen aged MEN. After that she'd had enough and had decided to get her food and leave. If she'd learned anything from the traumatic experience then it would be to avoid the cafeteria, AT ALL COSTS.  
  
She sighed as she stealthily slipped into the food line, (back inside the room of hell) and grabbed a trey. She stood next to a mildly attractive young man who had bushy, wild, black hair held in check with a yellow and black bandanna. He had fierce green eyes and a rough look to him that suggested travel. He noticed her stare and smiled at her kindly as he held his hand out.  
  
"Hey, I don't think I've met you before," His smile was contagious causing Akane to smile kindly back, "My names Hibbiki, Ryoga, but you can just call me by my first name."  
  
Akane nodded politely, "Ryoga. My names Tendo, Akane. Just call me Akane though."  
  
Ryoga smiled, "Akane."  
  
Suddenly he looked irritated, he turned toward the empty serving area, "Where the hell are the serving ladies? Not to mention the kitchen boy.."  
  
Akane was surprised by the sound of venom dripping from the name "Kitchen boy" coming from such a seemingly nice boy.  
  
"Oi! Kitchen boy, where in Fucks names our food?!" Ryoga yelled mockingly.  
  
Akane stared at him startled and slightly disgusted, she looked into the kitchen as an old woman walked out giving her a quick glance of icy, storm- blue eyes glaring at Ryoga defiantly.  
  
She thought as she watched the door close.  
  
She quickly set her trey down and ran out of the "room of hell" and into the kitchen, "Ranma!"  
  
Ranma turned around from the grill startled and he nearly dropped the pan he was cooking in, "A-akane?!"  
  
Well she had run in with good intentions but the minute she got to the kitchen and stood in front of her newfound friend, she had absolutely no idea what to do. So she stood there for a while before her inner voice (or her sisters voice to be more precise), decided on what she should do in awkward situations such as this.  
  
She smiled that dazzling smile of hers, "I just wondered if you guy's needed help back here."  
  
Babba looked at the two teens and grinned secretly, Ryoga fumed, "Of course child!" Babba smiled.  
  
Ryoga glared daggers at Ranma as Akane happily grabbed an extra apron and ran toward Babba for instructions. Ranma noticed the green battle aura appear around Ryoga and he mentally winced.  
  
He thought bitterly as he turned back to his work.  
  
The rest of the week was uneventful and many people came up to Akane to ask why she decided to help in the kitchen with the looser Saotome. She always answered the same thing, "Ranma's my friend." Of course every time she answered that way she'd get a "You're kidding right?" or "That freak?" She often glared at the people who used the latter phrase. For some reason, no one could understand why a cute, nice girl like her could ever co-exist with a weirdo like him, several men in particular didn't seem to get it. The three men, who were known as the Elite Three watched each day in silent rage. They were known as the "Popular Three", the "Triple Hunks", and the "Rising Stars of Furinken High". Their names, as we know it are: Ryoga Hibiki, Tatewaki Kuno, and last but not least Pantyhose Taoru.  
  
The three masters of the school glared at the retreating form of Ranma Saotome. The three put their heads together to formulate a plan. As they walked down the halls any student in their way quickly moved for fear of the glints in the Triple Hunk's eyes.  
  
Ok, that's all for this chapter... On to the next! Please no flames. Constructive criticism welcome. Any Flamer found will be assassinated by my dear friend Ebon Wings... Ja Ne -Abby Kitty 


	2. Ranma the Orphan?

Lock Down  
  
By Abby Kitty  
  
Enough with the casualties, on with the story!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ranma the Orphan?  
  
The sun shinned down on furinkin high with a golden glow. The afternoon making it the warmest time of the day. Cars whizzed out of the school grounds as the bell tolled the end of the day. Students raced of the school grounds in a chaotic wave of excitement. Another educational day was finished, now onto the weekend!  
  
One person seemed not to hurry like the rest of the mob. In his stormy blue eyes all he saw the weekend as was another two days of non-stop work. A sigh escaped his moist lips and his bangs fell into his face hid9ing the dejected look in his eyes. Ranma Saotome was probably the only one NOT looking foreword to the weekend at all. His spirits seemed to drop lower with every step he took off the school grounds. He didn't notice the beautiful young woman running to catch up with him of course; his brooding made it impossible for him to notice anything at all!  
  
Akane glared at his back as she ran up to him. She'd called out his name several times only to get the cold shoulder as answer.  
  
"Idiot Ranma." She muttered.  
  
She had noticed that something was terribly wrong with him as the day had gotten closer to ending, and whatever it was she was bound and determined to figure it out. She grabbed his shoulder and he did the most unexpected thing she'd ever see him do. He literally FLIPED away from her hand. She stared at him in surprise and he looked at her with an equal expression on his face. They both stood stunned for a few seconds before Ranma scratched himself behind his head in embarrassment.  
  
"Uh," He muttered oh-so intelligently, "sorry 'bout that."  
  
Akane shook off her surprise and smiled at him, "Well, it just startled me a bit, I was actually wondering when you'd show your obvious Martial artist ability. It's no big deal, really."  
  
He grinned sheepishly, "No," his eyes suddenly looked sad, "I'm no Martial Artist."  
  
Akane was startled at the self-resentment held in that one small little phrase. She was about to delve deeper into the enigma that was her friend but didn't have a chance to as a figure loomed up behind Ranma menacingly. She barely had time to cry out a warning before Ranma went flying into a nearby tree. The tree cracked from the impact and Ranma's eyes opened wide from pain, he lost all of his air and he gasped as he touched the ground.  
  
A chuckle was heard as a tall boy with blue hair stood over Ranma massaging his knuckles, "Hello Fem-boy." He grinned.  
  
Ranma's right fist clenched and he grated his teeth.  
  
"I would think you of all people would know your place in society, on the ground, in the dirt." A new voice chimed in with a kick to Ranma's ribs, "Taoru, don't be too hard on him now, we don't want him dead." Another kick followed his proclamation.  
  
Blood shot out of Ranma's mouth. Akane was about to rush over to him but was stopped as a strong arm wrapped around her torso.  
  
"Such a beauteous flower shall not be soiled by the presence of such a vile commoner such as that Saotome." The third and most grating voice whispered into her ear.  
  
Akane was starting to get angry.  
  
Ryoga picked Ranma up by the scruff of his shirt; Ranma's hair covered his eyes, Ryoga snarled, "Stay away from Akane Bastard." He growled into Ranma's ear.  
  
A red aura began to cover Ranma's fallen form and he lifted his eyes to his greatest rival, "No."  
  
Suddenly Ranma seemed to move to quickly for the untrained eye to see as he pulverized Ryoga in less the ten seconds. Ryoga dropped to the ground unconscious as he turned toward Taoru. Taoru stared at him in awe and fear as Ranma faced him. Ranma stared at him with eyes of malice under his bangs. Taoru whipped out a knife and charged at Ranma. Ranma dogged and punched Taoru in the ribs as Taoru turned around and stabbed Ranma in the ribs. Ranma screamed in pain and grabbed Taoru's hand snapping back with a sickening crack before booting him to the ground. His last victem looked at the two fallen on the ground and threw Akane to the side before unsheathing a bokken and holding it out infront of him menaceingly.  
  
"Those weak imbaciols were easy prey for such a demon as yourself, but know this; vile sorceror, it is I whom you must...Ugh!" Kuno's ramblings were cut short as Ranma jumped in a spin kick catching him in the side.  
  
Kuno twirled in the air a few times before impacting unpleasantly into the ground. Ranma jumped onto Kuno and began to repeatedly punch the life out of him. Akane watched in horrid fascination as Kuno began to be punched into death.  
  
She quickly snapped out of it as realization dawned on her, he was going to kill Kuno if he didn't stop.  
  
"Ranma." She called.  
  
He didn't listen.  
  
"Ranma!" she called a bit louder.  
  
He continued to punch Kuno in a blind rage.  
  
This time Akane ran over to him and flung her arms around him yelling, "RANMA! STOP IT! YOU"RE GONNA KILL HIM!!!!!"  
  
Ranma froze as he felt a warm liquid penetrate his shirt. He looked down at the bloodied up Kuno and began to shake as he pushed himself away.  
  
"Oh god, oh god.." He muttered as he looked at his bloodied hands, "n-not again." He muttered clutching his hands to his face, "Not again!"  
  
Akane held onto him and looked at him in wonder, "Ranma, it's ok."  
  
He shoved her away, "NO! It's NOT ok!" his blue eyes were intense, "I KILLED him!"  
  
Akane shook her head, "No Ranma, he's not dead, not yet. His auras still strong."  
  
Ranma shivered, Akane continued, "Your hurt, we should get you home."  
  
He stiffened in her arms but after some hesitation he nodded, "Yea, home."  
  
Akane helped him up and they began to walk down the street toward Ranma's "Home".  
  
*^&^*^&^*  
  
The Saotome manor was a beautiful two story traditional Japanese manor that was probably around 200 years of age. The Manor had been in the Saotome line for just as long as well. The hose was empty, completely devoid of life. To Akane it just looked like a shell, a shell of what it should have been. Ranma pointed her to his room and she stared in awe at the large room. It had large windows on two of the walls with white near-transparent drapes flowing in from a breeze outside. He had a four-poster bed in the middle of the room with black silk covers and sheets adorning it, on this she helped him lie down. On the wall next to the bed on either sides two bamboo tapestries hung with intricate paintings of a black dragon and a white phoenix dancing in the starry night. By the windows a black couch and ataman sat with a matching lounge chair and antique black ivory coffee table.  
  
Ranma traced her awe filled stare to the paintings and smiled inwardly, "Do you like them?" he asked quietly snapping her out of her trance like gaze.  
  
His voice seemed to boom through the empty room and she looked at him and smiled, "Well, can you blame me? They are beautiful paintings."  
  
Ranma nodded, "They were my mothers." He said with that sorrow lacing his words again.  
  
"Ranma." Akane sat next to him and he shook his head and struggled to smile.  
  
That's when she remembered the stab wound, "OH!" he looked at her strangely, "Take off your shirt."  
  
Ranma's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as she said that, "WHAT?!"  
  
She playfully hit his chest and he grunted in pain, "Pervert, don't get the wrong idea, your wound needs to be seen to."  
  
He nodded still dazed and a tiny bit disappointed as he let her help him out of his over coat then out of his under shirt. She asked him where the first aid was and he pointed to his bathroom, which was connected, to his bedroom.  
  
Akane stuck her head out of the bathroom and playfully scrunched her nose up in mock disgust, "Gee Ranma, you need to clean this place up more!"  
  
He smiled and tried to laugh only to find it to difficult to do so, his bathroom was always spotless. She soon emerged with a wet towel and first aid supplies. She walked over and resumed her place by him on the bed. Ranma shivered as he felt her soft slightly calloused fingers brush his bare chest as she cleaned out his wound before binding it and putting some balm on the bandages only to bind it once again with more gauze. There was a scar that ran across his chest that pulled at her eyes. On impulse her hand reached out to it and traced the scar down his chest, realizing what she was doing her hand began to quickly pull away from the soft skin. Ranma impulsively shot his hand out to grab her own had gently. Their eyes met for a minute before Ranma regretfully pulled his eyes away and let go of her hand. The sorrow was back, only this time Akane didn't just let it be.  
  
"Ranma," Her hand shot up to caress his check, "What are you so afraid of? Why so much sorrow?"  
  
He sighed while he debated internally weather he could fully trust her or not. Her worried eyes convinced him and his internal battle to tell her was won over by those deep chocolate irises.  
  
"Akane, you know I'm not the most popular kid in school right?" Akane nodded, " well it's because I have no family and yet I live on my own with no legal guardian and no financial help."  
  
Akane looked around the room with a raised eyebrow, "Ok," He muttered, "Maybe a bit of help, I don't have to pay for this house, its debts were paid off long ago. You see I go to school because I get good grades and I work part time as well, full time on weekends. None of the other kids have to work at their own school now do they?" he looked at the sheets in anguish, "I'm alone."  
  
Akane nodded understanding beginning to dawn on her face, "Where are they, your family I mean."  
  
That sorrow filled look crossed his features as he looked at her, his blue eyes pained and depressed, "Their dead."  
  
Akane's hand shot to her mouth as she looked at him in sudden sorrow. She was no stranger to the pain of losing a loved one, hell, she'd lost her mother when she was barely able to walk! But to loose you're whole family.  
  
Akane suddenly flung her arms around a startled Ranma and she began to cry for him. Her sobs racked her body as she held onto her friend. Ranma unsteadily wrapped his arms around her in confusion and awe. Why was she crying? Could it be that she was crying for.him?  
  
"You're not alone any more Ranma," She whispered, his eyes widened, "You never need to be again!"  
  
Ranma shut his eyes as he tightened his hold on her and held her until she feel asleep against him. Eventually he too fell into a deep slumber. The lights in the room turned off by an unseen hand as the moon fell through the windows to land across the two children. Slowly the silk covers were pulled over their still forms and a shimmer in the air was the only indication that anything was there at all.  
  
Well, that's all for now! Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and there is a plot! I swear it! I just needed to get this explanation out of the way! Flames will be shot and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and compliments will be blessed and applauded! Thanx for reading!  
  
Ja ne  
-Abby Kitty 


End file.
